Poison exotique
by RoSeSwAn
Summary: . Post Poudlard . HGDM - Hermione et Drago, partagé la même chambre sous ordre du ministre? Et travailler ENSEMBLE pour sauver les elfes de maisons? non mais quoi encore ...
1. Prologue

**Poison exotique **

Prologue

Le soleil brillait d'une lumière remarquable en ce matin de juillet et réchauffait l'Angleterre d'une chaleur douce et mielleuse. Les festivités étaient en pleine préparation et tout allait pour le mieux. Le fêté ne se doutant de rien était parti, avec sa femme, faire des emplettes pour le futur bébé sur le chemin de traverse. Il voulait lui acheter un petit balai, comme celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il était bébé mais la mère du futur enfant ne semblait pas d'accord. Ce fut donc sur une note de dispute que les deux quittèrent le terrier, laissant aux autres la chance de commencer le travail. C'était à l'aube de ses 22 ans, dans la paix récente de quelques années du monde magique, qu'Harry Potter allait recevoir le cadeau le plus impressionnant de toute sa vie.

L'ancienne directrice de Poudlard souhaitait prendre sa démission, et bien qu'Harry était encore très jeune, on voulait lui proposer ce poste, sachant très bien qu'il serait…parfait. Elle avait tout préparé, à la manière des mariées folles que l'on peut voir dans ces films américains. Elle avait fait une liste de tout ce qu'il y avait à faire et avait déterminé l'heure à laquelle Harry et Ginny devait partir et revenir. Elle avait choisit le menu, monté la table, invité le groupe de musique préféré de don meilleur ami et inviter tous ceux qu'elle savait, lui tenait à cœur. Tout se passerait à merveille …

Elle vit Ron et George jouer au quidditch près des statues de glace et leur hurla de déguerpir pour éviter tout accident. Depuis que Ron avait été accepté dans l'équipe de quidditch de Harry, il ne cessait de se comporter en bébé. Il se prenait pour un héros mondial et avait acheter au moins 30 poster le représentant, et les avait accroché partout au terrier. Bien qu'elle ne logeait pas là, elle trouvait cela particulièrement agressant. Fred, d'ailleurs, ne faisait rien pour dégonfler la tête de son frère cadet ; il lui avait créer une petite collection d'objets à son effigie dans sa boutique de farce et attrape.

Tout était parfait … Il pouvait dire d'elle qu'elle était comme une de ces beauté désespérée qui devait préparé un souper, elle s'en foutait. Elle ramassa la gazette qui traînait sur la table … Et puis HORREUR!

**NOUVEAU SOUS-MINISTRE DE LA MAGIE**

C'est hier soir que le ministre de la magie, M. Kingsley, a nommé un nouveau dirigeant du département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques ; Drago Malfoy.

_« Suite à la démission de M. Sangbleu au poste de dirigeant du département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, j'ai reçu de nombreuses candidatures mais celle qui a le plus attiré mon attention est celle du jeune mais brillant Drago Malfoy qui, depuis 5 ans, s'est énormément impliqué dans la protection de certaines créatures magiques tels que les centaures, les dragons et les gobelins. Il a écrit de nombreux articles dans la gazette sur le respect des créatures magiques qui nous semblent inférieures et sur comment s'occuper de certains animaux. Lors de l'entrevue il a impressionné tous les dirigeants en nous faisant part de ce qu'il serait près à faire pour contrôler de manière plus passive les animaux magiques et les esprits. (suite p.2)_

Hermione poussa un cri furieux et lança violement la journal à l'autre bout de la pièce. Comment osait-il, ce Kingsley, donner ce poste a Malfoy. Elle s'était beaucoup plus impliquée que lui au cours des dernières années. Elle avait créé des mouvements contre la violence faite aux elfes, elle avait écrit un livre remarquable sur la vie secrète des sombrals, elle avait parmi certains accords entre les centaures et les communautés sorcières, elle avait voyagé partout dans le monde pour observer différentes races d'animaux sorciers … Elle était BEAUCOUP plus qualifié …

Le soleil sembla soudain se cacher derrière des nuages fraîchement arrivés et Hermione retourna furieusement dehors préparés la fête. Tout serait parfait, oh non, elle n'allait pas laisser la nouvelle passer comme ça


	2. Première confrontation

**Poison exotique **

Chapitre 1 

Assise seule à la table, Hermione se demandait si cela en valait vraiment la peine. Si Kingsley avait jugé bon de choisir Malfoy plutôt qu'elle il devait avoir de sérieuses raisons, où du moins, il était mieux d'en avoir de sérieuses. Harry, assis dehors, montrait à tout le monde le jouet balais qu'il avait choisit pour son fils, alors que Ginny hochait la tête avec une expression de désespoir. On n'avait pas encore annoncé la nouvelle à Harry, on n'attendait d'avoir servi les desserts, ce qu'Hermione devait avoir déjà fait.

Elle soupira puis, le gâteau dans une main, le couteau dans l'autre, elle sortit en souriant avec exagération, tentant de cacher la frustration qui la gagnait de plus en plus. Le gâteau fut salué par des acclamations de joies, surtout de la part de Ron, et les invités furent vite servis. Neville et Luna refusèrent gentiment leur part, Ron se proposant de la prendre à leur place, et Ginny, que la maternité rendait d'autant plus goinfre que son frère dévora son immense part en quelques secondes. Puis lorsque tout le monde fut calme, Hermione se leva debout et prit la parole.

« Harry, mon très cher ami, futur papa, nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour célébrer tes 22 ans … Bien que tu sois encore très jeune, il y a une chose de haute importance qu'on m'a demandé de t'annoncer aujourd'hui. Car tu aurais supposément l'aptitude nécessaire à faire cet emploi, bien sur, TOUT LE MONDE n'a pas les aptitudes nécessaire … » Certains haussèrent les sourcils face au soudain changement de ton d'Hermione, qui avait perdu momentanément la tête. « MOI JE ME CONSIDÈRE TRÈS QUALIFIÉ! MAIS PARRAÎTRAIT-IL QUE KINGSLEY N'EST PAS DE CET AVIS!»

Ginny voyant qu'Hermione avait peut-être abusé de whisky pur feu décida de la faire descendre de son tabouret et lui chuchota à l'Oreille de se taire. Ce fut son tour de prendre la parole alors qu'Hermione tirait violement son couteau sur la table. « Ce que la merveilleuse Hermione essayait de dire, c'est que nous t'offrons la chance de devenir directeur de Poudlard! » Dit Ginny avec joie.

Harry semblait très surpris et du prendre plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir parler. Finalement il se leva son tour et en levant son verre il dit : « Au futur directeur de Poudlard!» Puis tous l'imitèrent et la soirée repartit bon pied. Ginny, cependant, prit Hermione par le bras et l'emmena dans la cuisine où, comme le ferait si bien Molly, mit les mains sur ses hanches en attendant une explication.

La seule réponse qu'Hermione sembla trouver fut de lui montrer la première page de la Gazette. Ginny eut un hoquet de surprise puis dit : « Hermione! Je suis si désolé, c'est l'emploi pour lequel tu t'étais proposée? ET ILS ONT CHOISIS DRAGO! Oh mais c'Est pratiquement une insulte, toi et tes mouvement anti blablabla pour les elfes, tu étais très qualifiée.

- Je sais Ginny, beaucoup plus que ce sale … Ce sale gosse gâté! J'aurais du obtenir ce poste et je vais aller en parler à Kingsley demain, après ma rencontre au sujet de mon entreprise de fabrication de vêtement pour les elfes.

- Pour cette rencontre … tu ne devais pas la faire avec le dirigeant du département des …

- MALFOY! OH! Ginny… Comment je vais faire pour ne pas lui arracher les yeux durant la rencontre?

- Arraché les yeux de qui? Demanda Ron qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- De personne Ron, dit Ginny.

- Je veux savoir, je pourrais peut-être participé.

- Les yeux de Malfoy, si tu veux savoir! Dit Hermione. Il a obtenu le poste de sous-ministre pour lequel j'avais posé ma candidature. »

Ron sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, les yeux remplis de fureur, rougis, referma la bouche puis ressortis voir les autres à l'extérieur. Ginny haussa les épaules sans comprendre puis sortie à son tour. La soirée finit en douceur, et Hermione repartit comme les autres chez elle vers 11heures.

Après avoir fermé la porte du petit appartement qu'elle s'était louée, non loin du ministère, elle s'effondra sur son divan et d'un coup de baguette, alluma un feu dans la cheminée. Elle regarda la Gazette qu'elle avait ignorée le matin même et se surpris à s'avouer à elle-même que ce type avait forcément changé. Elle lut ensuite le Bande dessinée magique puis jeta la Gazette dans le feu. Comment allait-elle s'habiller? Elle devait faire bonne impression. Mais avant tout, elle devait se ressaisir… Elle se fit un thé et sortit quelques biscuits de l'armoire avant de retourner au salon lire un livre.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le lendemain matin, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés plus que jamais et elle avait les plis du livre partout dans sa figure, le thé froid qui s'était renversé sur elle sentait très fort et l'odeur s'était imprégné à sa peau. Elle se maudit elle-même avent de courir prendre sa douche. Il était déjà 8h43, la réunion était à 9h30, et elle ne savait toujours pas comment elle allait s'habiller. Elle finit de sa douche en vitesse et à l'aide d'une potion de beauté elle fit de ses cheveux emmêlés une magnifique chevelure soyeuse et bouclée. Elle enfila ensuite une chemise blanche et une jupe crayon qu'elle attacha soigneusement autour de sa taille. Elle mit des magnifiques bas collant, enfila ses souliers en cuir noir à talon, attacha le collier de perles noires qu'Harry lui avait donnée pour sa fête, prit sa cape et sortit.

Elle ne voulait soudainement plus y aller. Elle se voyait mal s'asseoir devant Malfoy et lui parler des subventions nécessaires pour ses futurs projets quant à son club de défense des droits animaux. Il la trouverait totalement ridicule, et il aurait raison. Elle pénétra le ministère de la magie et salua M. Weasley qui passait par là. Elle se rendit fébrilement à l'ascenseur puis attendit que celle-ci monte jusqu'au niveau 4. Elle marcha lentement, très lentement, jusqu'à la porte du dirigeant qu'elle devait rencontrer et cogna à la porte. ''Faite que la porte ne s'ouvre jamais'' souhaita-t-elle intérieurement. Malheureusement pour elle, la porte ne prit pas en compte ses souhaits et s'ouvrit, faisant apparaître un Malfoy au visage de marbre, qui l'invita à entrer et à s'asseoir. Il faisait comme si de rien n'était, mais elle conserva son sang-froid. Elle ne perdrait pas ce qui lui restait de dignité comme au souper de la veille.

« Donc, Mlle Granger, vous êtes venu me voir au sujet de subventions ? lui demanda-t-il en regardant ses papiers.

- Oui, effectivement euh… elle haussa les sourcils face à cette indifférence, mais poursuivi sa phrase. J'ai de nouveaux projets pour le front de libération des elfes de maisons.

- Et quels sont ces projets?

- Et bien … Je souhaiterai, comme le font les moldus, créer des publicités ayant pour but de sensibiliser les sorciers aux torts faits aux elfes de maison.

- C'est un peu ridicule, comme idée …»

Hermione sursauta et, la rage commençant à percer, haussa un peu le ton. Elle détestait la façon qu'il avait de faire comme s'il ne la connaissait pas d'autant plus qu'elle haïssait son regard indifférent quand à ses demandes.

« Si j'aurais été prise pour ce poste, je tâcherais de porter un peu plus attention aux demandes que l'ont me ferait! Répliqua-t-elle froidement.

- Mais tu n'as pas été choisit pour ce poste, Granger … Dit-il en riant.

- NON MAIS J'AURAIS DU L'ÊTRE … »

Trop tard, elle avait déjà perdu son sang froid. Elle se félicita intérieurement et regarda rageusement l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Celui-ci souriait, de son sourire narquois. Elle s'imagina dans sa tête ses deux mains lui arrachant les yeux et le corps de Malfoy se tordre de douleur sur le sol, alors que Kingsley la suppliait d'accepter le poste. Elle hocha la tête et se ressaisit.

« Je crois, M. Malfoy, que vous devriez réellement prendre mes demandes en considération. D'autant plus que …

- Les elfes de maisons ne souhaitent pas être libres. »

Cette fois, elle perdit complètement son sang-froid. Elle se leva furieusement et pointa un doigt menaçant sur Malfoy. Elle n'avait pas travailler si dur toutes ces années pour ce FOUTU front de libération pour que ce prétentieux se permette de lui dire ce que désiraient les elfes où non …

Fin du premier chapitre 

J'espère qu'il vous a plu.


	3. Revirement de situation

**Poison exotique **

Chapitre 2

Ron, nouveau joueur pour les Canon de chudley, venait tout juste de s'asseoir à table pour dévorer le bacon gras, les œufs alléchants et les fèves succulentes que Molly venait à peine de terminer. Il regarda l'heure, 8h30, parfait ... Lui et Harry, après l'hystérie passagère de leur meilleure amie la veille, voulait voir à quoi ressemblerait la réunion et s'étaient mis comme idée de la suivre en douce question de se moquer un peu d'elle. Ils iraient l'attendre a 9h15 devant son appartement, car ils savaient très bien qu'Hermione ''...Pars 15 minutes à l'avance, pour ne pas être en retard.'' Disait-elle continuellllllement.

C'est donc après avoir engloutis la montagne de friture, de gras et de sirop qui lui servait de repas qu'il monta dans sa chambre pour se changer. Après avoir retiré son T-shirt, Ron se posta devant le miroir. Il le faisait souvent, question de reluquer ses propres muscles. Il était SI fier de lui, ce nouveau joueur de Qudditch, que même sa mère levait les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il lui en parlait. Au départ Molly était très fier de lui, au moins il ne se lancerait pas dans les farces et attrapes, mais maintenant que sa maison était remplie d'affiche elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Elle se consolait souvent se disant que sa fille et ses trois fils aînés, eux, au moins avaient pris leur intelligence comme un bon outil de travail.

Enfin, bref, revenons à nos moutons ... Il s'habilla en vitesse en attendant Harry venir le chercher à l'étage inférieur, puis descendit les marches en vitesse, sans se passer de coups brosse ni se brosser les dents, ne connaissant pas réellement les bienfaits d'une bonne hygiène dentaire. Il sourit à Harry de toutes ses dents puis tous deux transplanèrent près de l'appartement d'Hermione.

« Tu crois qu'elle se doute de quelque chose, demanda t'il enfin à Harry.

- Impossible, elle a passé presque toute la soirée dans sa bulle, à revoir ses idées noires, répondit celui-ci en souriant.

- Je crois qu'elle arrive, Chut ! »

Hermione était splendide, et très bien habillé. Sa robe mettait son corps féminin en valeur, d'autant plus que sa démarche lui attira le regard de quelques passants. Ils la suivirent, sous la cape d'invisibilité, puis attendirent qu'elle ait pénétré le ministère pour s'y faufiler à leur tour. Ils la virent prendre l'ascenseur et réussirent de peine et de misère à la rejoindre avant que celle-ci ne ferme les portes. Leur respiration saccadée aurait pu trahir leurs présences, mais Hermione était dans sa bulle, et ne semblait rien entendre. Ils la suivirent donc jusqu'au bureau de Malfoy et y glissèrent le bout de leurs oreilles à rallonge avant que la porte ne soit close.

Ils écoutèrent la conversation en riant, puis Malfoy dit la phrase fatidique ;

«Les elfes de maisons ne souhaitent pas être libres. »

Ils sentirent de l'extérieur la température montée et imaginèrent déjà la face écarlate d'Hermione. Puis ils entendirent une chaise tomber sur le sol et un vase volé en éclat.

« TU ES FOLLE, CE VASE VAUT UNE FORTUNE SALE ... SALE ... FOLLE!

- COMMMMMENT OSES-TU ME DIRE CECI? SAIS-TU DEPUIS COMBIEN D'ANNÉE JE TRAVAILLE SUR CE FRONT ? J'Y AI MIS TOUTE LA SUEUR D MON FRONT ET TO... »

Hermione coupa brusquement la conversation. Harry haussa des sourcils et se tourna vers Ron, qui semblait tout aussi perplexe. Tout de même, ce n'était pas le genre d'Hermione de couper ses élans d'hystérie. Elle était plutôt du genre à finir ses lancées en toute beauté. Ron s'en allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pendant une seconde de lucidité elle se vit, debout au milieu de la pièce, son doigt pointé sur un Malfoy quelque peu effrayé et elle se trouva réellement ridicule. Elle donna un violement coup de pied à un tabouret situé dans un coin de la pièce et le vase qui était en parfait équilibre au dessus s'effondra sur le sol en se fracassant. Oups! Elle avait peut-être été trop loin. Mais lorsque Malfoy revint dans son esprit, elle réalisa que sa fureur s'était à peine dissipée.

« TU ES FOLLE, CE VASE VAUT UNE FORTUNE SALE ... SALE ... FOLLE!

- COMMMMMENT OSES-TU ME DIRE CECI? SAIS-TU DEPUIS COMBIEN D'ANNÉE JE TRAVAILLE SUR CE MOUVEMENT ? J'Y AI MIS TOUTE LA SUEUR D MON FRONT ET TO... »

Hermione se tut brusquement en voyant de petites ficelles beiges sur le sol. Décidemment rien ne lui échappait. Malfoy, qui voulut profiter du moment de silence d'Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais celle-ci plaqua sa main sur ses jolies lèvres ... euh non, ses lèvres. Elle lui chuchota très bas au creux de l'oreille : « Ce sont des oreilles à rallonge ... quelqu'un nous écoute. »

Malfoy haussa les sourcils et sembla se frustré, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle savait qui était derrière la porte. Elle se recoiffa doucement puis, d'un geste tout à fait contraire à celui qu'elle venait de faire elle ouvrit brutalement la porte, et un main sur chaque hanche cria : « RONALD WEASLEY, HARRY POTTER, MONTREZ VOUS OÙ JE BALANCE ASSEZ DE SORT DANS CE COULOIR POUR QUE VOUS EN RECEVIEZ AU MOINS UN CHAQUE! »

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, mais les crises d'hystérie qu'elle faisait fréquemment ne lui ressemblaient pas non plus. Puis elle les vit, l'air piteux retirer leur cape et se diriger vers elle en rangeant les oreilles à rallonge. Elle leur fit signe d'entrer dans le bureau. Ce qu'ils firent sans hésiter. Ils s'assirent lentement sur deux chaises que Malfoy, l'ai tout aussi borné et renfrogné qu'Hermione venait de faire apparaître. Ils avaient tous les deux un forts caractère et un tendance à la réussite personnelle. Et ils avaient, en ce moment, le même regard méprisant.

« Hermione, on est désolé on voulait simplement t...

- Tais toi Weasley !

- Je m'adressais à Hermione, et non à toi, Malfoy. »

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Et puis quoi encore? La fille la plus détestable qu'il aie jamais connu se pointait dans son bureau et comme un hystérique se mettait à y détruire des objets de valeurs et remettait ses capacités de dirigeant en question, mais en plus ses deux amis s'autorisait à lui dire de se la fermer après les avoir espionner sans raison. Drago était si furieux, si dérangé qu'il ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre à Weasley, bien qu'il aurait réellement souhaité lui foutre son poing à la figure.

De toute manière, il serait très mal vu que le nouveau sous-ministre, après une réunion, laisse ressortir de son bureau des invités blessé. Qu'est-ce que les autres en penserait. D'autant plus qu'il savait que ce poste, il ne le devait qu'à Kingsley. Il était le seul à avoir réellement cru au changement de personnalité qu'il avait vécu au cours des cinq dernières années.

Son regard flotta dans la pièce et se posa sur les courbes magnifiques d'Hermione. Non, ce qu'il voulait dire c'était sur Hermione, juste, Hermione. Elle avait énormément changé et Drago ne put le nier, les changements étaient très positifs. Belle et élégante, elle n'avait plus rien du lapin avec qui il refusait de fraterniser à Poudlard. Même ses yeux bouillonnant de rage avaient quelque chose de mystérieux et attrayant pour lui. Elle se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

« Pourquoi, dit-elle en contenant sa fureur, m'avez-vous suivi jusqu'ici pour m'espionner?

- Et bien, commença Ron, tu es si DÉBILE ces temps-ci que ...

- JE CROIS que ce que Ron essaie de dire, reprit Harry en voyant Hermione sur le point de se remettre à hurler, c'est qu'on s'inquiète énormément pour toi. Je n'ai pas envie que la marraine de mon enfant meure suite à une crise du cœur. Regarde-toi, tu es complètement hors de contrôle. Tu es beaucoup trop stressé et tu t'en fais beaucoup trop ...

- Tu vas avoir un gosse Potter? Demanda Drago avec dédain. »

Mais la seule réponse qu'il reçu fut un regard noir de la part de celui-ci. Hermione semblait s'être calmée et il la vit même sourire un peu. Harry se leva et la prit dans ses bras et puis, sans crier garde, celle-ci se mit à sangloter. Drago n'y comprenait vraiment rien et vit, selon l'expression d'incompréhension totale que le rouquin affichait, qu'il n'était pas le seul. Elle se moucha bruyamment et à la manière d'un enfant elle se blottit aux creux des bras d'Harry.

« Je tenais telllllement à ce job, j'aurais donné presque tout pour l'avoir. J'ai travaillé si dur pour les elfes de maison et maintenant que le dirigeant c'est lui, dit-elle en pointant Drago du doigt, tous mes efforts seront vain. Ça fait 7 ans que j'essaie de prouver qu'ils ont des droits et ... et ... »

Il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle avait à dire, mais un soudain sentiment s'empara de lui. C'était presque nouveau pour lui, mais la boule qui se forma dans sa gorge de mentait pas. C'était du remord. Drago se sentit soudain très mal pour la belle Hermione.

- - - - - - - - - -

Fin du chapitre 2

Mercii pour les commentaires (et pour l'épilogue ahahaha, quelle faute absurde)


	4. Nouvelle nouvelle

**Poison exotique **

Chapitre 3

La journée était merveilleusement confortable. Il se dit que c'était sûrement la journée idéale. Il avait quelques personne a rencontré aujourd'hui mais ce n'était pas de gros dossiers. Parlant de dossiers, il n'avait pas encore réussit à mettre la main sur celui qu'il cherchait depuis déjà une demi heure. Il fouilla encore un peu partout puis, miraculeusement, finit par le retrouver sous une pile de vieilles paperasses qui dataient déjà de quelques années. Il se demandait comment, par Merlin, ce dossier avait pu se retrouver la …

Il se demanda si son idée était bonne, après tout, ce n'était jamais arrivé auparavant qu'il choisisse pour un de ses sous-ministres une telle responsabilité. Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules et se dirigea lentement au niveau deux. Il entreprit de traverser le couloir puis arriva enfin devant le bureau de M. Malefoy. Il frappa trois coups.

- - - - - -

Hermione s'était ressaisit et, en défroissant sa jupe et replaçant ses cheveux, elle se retourna vers Drago, à qui elle tendit la main droite. « Je suis réellement désolé, M. Malefoy, je crois que je me suis laissé quelque peu emporté, quel qu'il en soit, je comprends votre refus face à ma dema…

- JE n'ai pas encore refusé, dit froidement celui-ci. Je vais y réfléchir, mais quel qu'il en soit, j'accepte tes excuses, Granger.

Hermione avait respirer profondément avant d'offrir ses excuses à Malefoy, elle détestait le fait qu'elle devait l'appeler monsieur et d'autant plus le fait que son front de libération était maintenant entre les mains de celui-ci. Puis quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Malefoy lança un regard noir à Ron et Harry qui le regardait avec dégoût puis alla ouvrir. Il fut surpris de voir le premier ministre, Kingsley, se tenir debout de l'autre côté de la porte. Il lui sourit puis l'invita à entrer.

« - Bonjour M. Malefoy, je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais je devais vous rencontrer, vous et Mlle Granger, et je me suis dit que je pouvais me permettre de vous interrompre un instant.

- Oh, oui bien sûr, dit Hermione, surprise.

- J'aurais une proposition à vous faire, dit Kingsley tout sourire.

- Qu'elle est-elle, demanda Drago, appréhendant la réponse.

- Hermione, je dois vous avouer que votre C.V. m'a énormément impressionné, tout comme celui de M. Malefoy, je dois avouer. Mais si je ne vous ai pas engagé c'est que j'ai une proposition à vous faire. Je sais que vous êtes une jeune femme extrêmement dévouée dans ce que vous faites et que vous avez du cœur au ventre, c'est donc pour cette raison que je souhaite que le gouvernement sorcier ait maintenant un petit département, relié étroitement à celui que M. Malefoy dirige uniquement pour vous. Mais vous aurez du travail à faire, je veux que vous créiez une charte des droits quant aux elfes de maison et que vous vous assuriez que ces lois soient respectées. Ce que j'entends par cela c'est que si nous recevons des plaintes, vous vous présentiez dans ces maisons et si vous voyez que la situation l'exige, vous retiriez la garde de l'elfe aux sorciers qui en sont propriétaires. Vous aurez aussi le droit de donner des amendes. D'ailleurs, vous pourrez aussi vous assurez que d'autres animaux magiques soient respectés, avec l'aide de M. Malefoy, bien entendu. »

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle était aux anges. Harry avait laissé échappé un petit cri de joie et avait serré Hermione dans ses bras. Ron lui avait serré la main en lui souriant gaiement. Tout cela était merveilleux. Dans toute cette joie elle n'avait pas remarqué l'Exaspération sur le visage de Malefoy et n'avait pas réalisé que cela voulait dire qu'ils devraient se voir tout les jour. La seule chose à laquelle elle pensait c'était qu'elle avait été enfin entendue par quelqu'un, et miraculeusement, ce quelqu'un était le ministre de la magie.

Celui-ci lui donna le fameux dossier et lui indiqua de le suivre pour lui montrer son tout nouveau bureau. Celui-ci était situé face au bureau de Malefoy, qui parut d'autant plus exaspéré en remarquant le fait. Kingsley s'arrêta soudainement ; « - Harry, Ron, que faites-vous ici?

- OH! Euh … nous étions, longue histoire, nous devon partir, dit-il en donnant un coup de coude à Ron qui affirma d'un coup de tête. »

Sur ce, ils les quittèrent pour retourner vaguer à leurs activités. Kingsley haussa les sourcils puis reprit ses directives. Il finit par ouvrir la porte et laisser Hermione visiter son nouveau bureau. Elle allait avoir de la déco à faire, car pour l'instant, les murs étaient blancs. Il était toutefois assez grand, et une grande fenêtre éclairait la pièce. Il y avait un magnifique bureau au fond, dos à la fenêtre et une bibliothèque couvrait le mur droit. Hermione en était ravie. Kingsley la laissa s'installer puis partit, la laissant seule avec son dossier et … Malefoy.

Celui-ci regardait le bureau de son regard glacial habituel. Hermione se retourna face à lui. « - Eh bien, il semblerait que le si grand Malefoy doivent désormais côtoyer les sang-de- bourbe, dit-elle en souriant avec fierté.

- On me l'a tout de même imposé, et de toute manière, sang pur ou non, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire, dit celui-ci. Ce n'est pas ton sang qui me dérange, c'est ta personne entière, dit Malefoy en souriant narcissiquement.

- J'avais oublié, depuis Poudlard, à quel point ce petit air hautain que tu avais pouvait m'énerver.

- J'avais oublié, depuis Poudlard, à quel point ce petit air intello que tu avais pouvait m'écoeurer, répliqua celui-ci.

- Eh bien si ma vue te gêne tu n'as qu'à partir, Malefoy …

- Tu sais Granger, moi et toi on va devoir faire affaire tout les jours alors si tu commences avec ces petits jeux d'enfants tu vas devoir les endurer pendant au mois … plusieurs années. »

Puis il passa sur le visage de Malefoy un sourire qu'Hermione ne lui avait jamais connu. Il n'y avait pas trop de sarcasme ni de mépris, ce n'était qu'un sourire. Elle haussa un sourcil et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle s'avança ensuite vers lui ; « Malefoy, je sais que tu n'Es pas un défenseur des animaux, et je sais que tu hais aider les autres. Et je suis prête à jurer sur la tête de Ron et de sa famille au complet que je vais faire mon possible pour que le monde sorcier le réalise. »

En disant cela, elle s'était avancé vers lui et pointait un doigt menaçant sur sa poitrine, alors que celui-ci souriait avec mépris. Il lui saisit le bras, et sans lui faire mal lui dit : « Et moi je te parie la fortune de mon père que même si tu était aidé de la famille Weasley au complet tu n'arriverais pas à prouver quoi que ce soit. Les gens peuvent changer, et si je dois me battre pour te le prouver, Granger, et bien je le ferai. Je ne vais pas risquer de perdre ce job parce que tu es jalouse. »

Hermione était furieuse, parce qu'elle savait que Malefoy ne pouvait pas avoir changé. Elle lui fit signe de sortir de son bureau puis se décida de décorer celui-ci avant de retourner à son appartement. Elle commença par les murs et décida de les tapisser avec une tapisserie bourgogne et or style vintage. Elle décida de donner la même couleur bourgogne au fauteuil de son bureau puis fit apparaître un tableau de liège sur le mûr gauche. Elle allait faire le reste demain en ramenant des articles de son appartement.

- - - - - - -

Il sortit de son bureau puis se rendit lentement aux cheminées sécuritaires du ministère. Si elle ne le croyait pas capable de gentillesse, il allait lui prouver le contraire. Bien sur qu'il n'avait pas commencé du bon pieds, mais n'importe qui aurait réagit ainsi si une folle hystérique se serait pointé dans son bureau. Une idée lui vint soudain à l'esprit ; après tout, n'était t'il pas l'homme le plus charmant et séduisant d'Angleterre selon le '' Elle Sorcière '' Magazine ? Il allait la charmer, il savait qu'il allait réussir.

Il entreprit donc sa route jusqu'à une boutique de fleurs puis acheta des lys roses. Il demanda au caissier de faire écrire : « Félicitation pour ton nouveau poste » puis retourna au bureau ou il les déposa à la porte du bureau d'Hermione. Ce serait sa B.A. de la journée. Arrivé à son manoir, il demanda à ses elfes de faire un feu au salon puis alla se préparer un thé au citron. Décidemment, la journée avait été longue.

Après avoir prit un thé il se dirigea au salon où une petite boule dormait sur le divan. Drago sourit puis la prit dans ses bras. La guerre avait eu ses points positifs et ses points négatifs, et bien sur Adam n'échappait pas à la règle. Il avait 6 ans et sa mère était porté disparu depuis près de 5 ans. Fils d'une mangemort et d'un mangemort, il avait été abandonné et comme les parents de Drago en étaient les parrains, il s'était proposé de s'occuper de lui le temps qu'on lui retrouve un foyer.

Adam ouvrit les yeux puis sourit à son tour, son ''tonton'' était arrivé tard se soir, mais au moins il était là. Drago l'emmena jusqu'à son lit où il le borda avant de le laisser dormir. Qui serait assez fou pour penser que Drago n'avait pas changé ? Il le savait maintenant, que toutes ces années avaient été des erreurs et les regrettaient amèrement. Adam lui avait fait réaliser des tas de choses et Drago avait beaucoup mûri depuis. Il hocha la tête puis alla se glisser dans son lit, où il s'endormit presqu'aussitôt.


	5. Adam

**Poison exotique **

Chapitre 4

Il n'avait peut-être que six ans, mais du haut de son mètre trois centimètre il était très intelligent. Son oncle le lui disait d'ailleurs souvent, question de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait de sérieuses aptitudes. Il dessinait très bien, savait déjà écrire des mots assez compliqués et parlait anglais et français. Et les dames lui disaient souvent qu'il était A-DO-RABLE! Il était tout petit, assez menu mais avait cet air angélique que les hommes perdent avec la puberté. Ses cheveux châtains clairs ne tenaient pas sur sa tête et ses petits yeux d'un bleu clairs ne manquaient pas un seul détail de ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Vif d'esprit et très attachant, Adam était le plus grand chamboulement de la vie entière de Drago Malefoy.

Aujourd'hui, il allait accompagner son oncle au travail, et il était très excité. Il avait mit sa plus propre chemise et il avait ciré ses souliers en cuir ''tous seul''. Il avait même son minuscule attaché caisse, identique à celui de Drago, mais en plus petit. Drago le regarda puis sourit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Adam avait cette air fier lorsque les hommes important du ministère lui dirent bonjour et vinrent lui serrer la main.

« - M. Malefoy, j'ignorais que vous étiez papa ! S'exclama une très charmante sorcière qui se mit au niveau du petit Adam pour lui serrer la main.

- OH! Bonjour Agathe. Non ce n'est pas mon fils, c'est mon neveu. J'en ai la garde cependant, ajouta celui-ci.

- Ce qu'il est joli … »

Sur ce, elle leur sourit et retourna vaguer à ses occupations. Adam s'agrippa au manteau de son oncle et ils se rendirent avec peine au bureau de Drago. Celui-ci remarqua qu'Hermione n'était pas encore arrivé, car les fleurs étaient toujours situées au pas de sa porte. Il haussa les épaules et entra dans son bureau, où il avait installé un petit bureau à Adam. Celui-ci, réjouit, y déposa sa petite valise et l'ouvrit pour découvrir de petits crayons multicolores et des cartons de toutes les couleurs.

Drago fouilla dans ses dossiers puis se frappa à la tête ; « Merlin, j'ai oublié d'aller chercher mes nouveaux dossiers au bureau du registraire. Peux-tu m'attendre un peu? »

Adam hocha la tête puis se mit à la difficile tâche de dessiner de nouveaux dessins pour décorer le bureau de Malefoy.

- - - - - -

Hermione était si énervée, c'était sa première journée. Elle regarda l'heure … Oups, elle devait se presser. Elle saisit sa cape et la boîte dans laquelle elle avait rangé des trucs qui lui serviraient à décorer son bureau puis partit en coup de vent. Elle fut surprise de voir un joli bouquet de lys au pas de sa porte et le prit avant de réussir à entrer dans son bureau. Voyez-vous, elle avait les bras très chargé. Elle n'avait pas vu une petite tête l'espionner par la fente de la porte et du mur, et c'est donc pour cette raison qu'elle faillit avoir une attaque lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un éternuer à quelques pas d'elle. Elle fut cependant soulager de voir que ce n'était qu'un tout petit bonhomme.

« - Bonjour mademoiselle, je me nomme Adam … Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec … ce truc? Demanda-t-il en pointant des bonnets de laines datant de déjà 7 ans.

- Eh bien Adam, j'ai eu très peur, dit-elle en souriant. Ce sont les toutes premières idées que j'ai eues pour défendre les elfes. J'ai eu l'idée de décorer mon bureau avec.

- Ah! Ils sont … charpant.

- On dit Charmant, Adam, dit-elle en riant. Veux-tu m'aider à décorer mon bureau ? »

Celui-ci lui sourit et hocha positivement de la tête. Il l'aida à épingler des articles de journaux, des photos de ses amis et des souvenirs à son tableau de liège. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, puis Hermione entendit les cris angoissés de Drago venant de l'autre côté du couloir.

- - - - -

Arrivé au registraire, il demanda à la jeune sorcière de lui donner les dossiers à son nom, puis elle le laissa seul pendant au moins 20 minutes avant de revenir, bredouille.

« - VOUS AVEZ PERDU MES DOSSIERS?

- Non…non, du moins, je ne crois pas. Êtes-vous sur que vous ne les avez pas laissé dans votre bureau ?

- Oui! Et ces dossiers, là, il me semble que vous ne les avez pas vérifier. »

La jeune femme se dirigea vers les dossiers puis rougit. Elle venait de trouver les fameux documents. Drago lui lança un regard noir puis se dépêcha de remonter à son bureau. Il détestait laisser Adam seul trop longtemps. Déjà que là ce n'était pas sa meilleure journée, que la veille il avait appris qu'il devrait partagé son poste avec Hermione, perdre son petit Adam n'était tout simplement envisageable. Arrivé à son bureau la panique l'envahit, Adam n'y était plus. Il regarda sous le bureau puis l'appela en criant dans le corridor.

La porte du bureau d'Hermione s'ouvrit à la volée ; « Dis donc, tu ne pourrais donc pas éviter de hurler dans le couloir!

- Tontooon ! Hurla Adam en se jetant dans les bras de Malefoy, qui le serra contre lui.

- C'est … ce … tu le connais ? Demanda Hermione en haussant les sourcils.

- Bien sur, j'en ai la garde depuis déjà 5 ans. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis fit un sourire et un câlin à Adam avant de retourner dans son bureau. Drago fit de même et regarda Adam avec des gros yeux.

« - Que faisais-tu là-bas, moustique?

- Je ne suis pas un moustique… Je parlais avec la jolie dame!

- Elle n'est pas jolie … répliqua Drago.

- Si elle l'est ! Hurla Adam.

- Non, affirma Drago, non conscient qu'il s'obstinait avec un enfant de 6 ans.

-Oh si elle l'est, t'es jaloux parce que toi t'es pas beau ! Répliqua Adam, prenant la défense d'Hermione. »

Drago haussa un sourcil ; depuis quand le petit homme s'y connaissait en matière de sorcière. Il regarda dans le mur l'endroit ou se situait la porte du bureau d'Hermione puis sourit. Elle était effectivement jolie, pas sexy, juste jolie. Elle se démarquait cependant de toutes les femmes qu'il avait déjà fréquentées. Il se dégageait d'elle une bonne aura et son sourire était contagieux. Elle avait de grands yeux ambrés et sa taille fine lui donnait un air fragile. Elle était intelligente, et elle n'avait pas ce petit côté na¸if que les femmes aimaient se donner …

Drago hocha la tête… pour se ressaisir. Non, il parlait d'Hermione, et bien qu'il ait changé, il éprouvait une certaine froideur face à elle. Il ne désirait pas la trouver belle, car elle était surtout vantarde et il était sur qu'elle adorait tout savoir, ce que lui, trouvait détestable. Les sorciers qui se donnaient ce petit air intellectuel lui donnaient des envies de vomir. Il grimaça puis se remit à son travail. Il lut son premier dossier, mais à mesure qu'il avançait dans la lecture du deuxièmes ses yeux s'arrondissaient et ses sourcils se arquaient … Ça devait être une mauvaise blague. Il laissa échapper un petit cri de fureur … il allait devoir discuter avec Kingsley !


	6. Le fameux document

**Poison exotique **

Chapitre 5

Si le mois de juillet lui avait semblé particulièrement étouffant, le mois d'août s'annonçait pour être totalement mortel. C'est donc en sueur, mourrant de chaleur qu'Harry se leva en ce matin de 2 août. Ginny dormait toujours à ses côtés, et Harry passa sa main sur le ventre gonflé qu'elle traînait partout depuis plusieurs mois. Il sentit un secousse puis Ginny Grogna en se retournant dos à lui. Il lui baisa le front avant de se lever et de se préparer pour sortir. Il prit sa douche, mangea puis s'habilla en vitesse avant de sortir à l'extérieur. Il était si excité à l'idée de devenir directeur qu'il avait presque oublié qu'il ne Savait pas vraiment comme s'y prendre. Il devait donc se rendre au ministère, pour que Kingsley lui explique le programme scolaire et lui cédule une date pour qu'il puisse rencontrer l'ancien directeur et que celui-ci lui explique comment l'école fonctionne.

Il se rendit donc gaiement au ministère tout en se demandant à quoi allait ressembler sa rentrée. Il sourit en se remémorant tous les beaux moments qu'il avait pu passer à Poudlard, son tout premier foyer, un vrai, chaleureux. C'était à Poudlard qu'Harry avait appris ce qu'était l'amour fraternel, qu'il s'était fait de vrais amis, qu'il avait pleuré de réelle peine pour la première fois, et c'était à Poudlard qu'il avait rencontré la femme de sa vie. Il avait passé tellement de beaux moments à Poudlard. Il ... Il venait de se fracasser le nez sur quelque chose de très dur ... Il ne regardait pas du tout où il allait. Il releva les yeux et réalisa que Malefoy se tenait le nez, en maugréant. « - Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais la, Potter?

- Ah! Euh... Désolé Malefoy, je dois allez voir Kingsley, on a rendez-vous.

- J'espère que ton gosse ne sera pas aussi idiot que toi, ça va nous éviter de nouvelles catastrophes, grogna Malefoy. »

Harry haussa les épaules et continua son chemin, mais il réalisa bien vite que Malefoy se dirigeait dans la même direction que lui. Arrivé au bureau du ministre Malefoy lui fit un regard dont seul lui avait le pouvoir puis attendit que le ministre ouvre la porte.

« - Monsieur le ministre, j'aurais juste un question à vous posez.

- Très bien, Harry, peux tu attendre un instant.

- Moui ... grommela t'il. »

Malefoy lui sourit puis suivit le ministre à l'intérieur de son bureau où de nombreux ministre le regardaient au travers leurs cadres dorés. Malefoy leur sourit puis s'assit face au ministre, après avoir déposé le dossier, ouvert, face à celui-ci.

« - Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un si haut sens de l'humour, M. le ministre.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ce dossier à de drôle, dit Kingsley, en affichant cependant un sourire espiègle.

- Vous êtes sur d'avoir bien lu tout ce que cela impliquait? »

- - - - - -

Lorsqu'un rayon de soleil vint lui flatter le visage, elle se glissa d'autant plus sous son drap. Déjà le matin, dommage ... Elle avait fait un rêve assez étrange où elle et Malefoy ... enfin ... pas la peine de se le remémorer. Elle se leva lentement puis prit un douche chaude et longue. Elle finit par sortir, toute ratatiné, puis enfila un ensemble qu'elle avait préparé d'avance. Elle sécha ses cheveux et les peigna d'un petit coup de baguette, mit ses souliers, puis sortit sans même manger. Elle avait bien hâte de commencer sa deuxième journée, et elle avait prévu allez dîner au terrier, car Ron l'y avait invité.

Il faisait si chaud dehors, qu'elle crut étouffé en sortant du hall de son appartement. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas trop loin à marcher, sinon elle aurait sûrement perdu connaissance en se rendant au ministère. Elle sourit à un vague connaissance de Poudlard qui se rendait aussi au ministère.

Hermione était le type de fille que l'on croisait dans la rue sans vraiment remarquer. Elle n'était ni bronzé, ni blonde platine, ni gonflé au collagène. Elle était le genre de fille que l'on ne croisait pas dans tous les clubs sorciers de la ville, et qui avait des relations assez restreintes. Et pourtant, lorsqu'on s'arrêtait pour la regarder, ses yeux bruns semblaient plus lumineux et bien plus grands. Elle avait un sourire contagieux et fracassant, auquel on ne pouvait pas résister. Elle dégageait une énergie positive et assez énergique. Non, Hermione n'était pas la plus belle, mais elle était définitivement une femme magnifique.

En se rendant à son bureau, elle ne croisa ni Adam, ni Malefoy, fiou! Elle s'assit tranquillement à son bureau, puis commença la lecture de ses dossiers. Elle était réellement choyée de faire partie du ministère, et elle en était consciente. Elle s'étouffa soudainement avec un objet imaginaire puis laissa éclater le cri de rage qui venait de monter à sa gorge. QUOI? Non, c'était une plaisanterie, une vilaine plaisanterie. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai ... oh non oh non. Au moment même où elle réalisait avec angoisse le contenu de son document, Malefoy qui venait de parler avec le ministre ouvrit sa porte avec hargne pour lui hurler ; « GRANGER, POURQUOI AS-TU ACCEPTER CE JOB, PAR MERLIN? »

Hermione leva lentement les yeux puis observa Malefoy avec un regard froid et à la fois absent. Il était furieux, et ses cheveux qui lui couvraient partiellement les yeux semblaient dressé un peu plus sur sa tête. Il serrait les poings et ses yeux bleus semblaient presque noirs. Elle trouva sa réaction un peu exagérée, tout de même.

« - Écoute Malefoy ... ta réaction est un peu exagérée. Peut-être qu'on ne croisera même pas.

- Non, je viens de parler avec Kingsley, et non seulement nous allons faire la publicité ensemble, ainsi que la tournée de sensibilisation, mais nous partagerons aussi la même chambre d'hôtel. Le ministre a déjà fait toutes les réservations.

- Mais ce n'est pas un mauvaise idée en soi ... dit Hermione.

- Aaaargh! »

Malfoy la regarda, regarda ses pieds, grommela un au revoir puis sortit de la pièce. Cela le dérangeait tant que ça de partager la même pièce qu'elle? Elle haussa les épaules, puis elle commença à préparer la publicité ainsi que la lecture des endroits qu'ils iraient visiter, en France. On leur avait proposé d'aller à un rencontre de sorciers important français afin de leur faire voir leur vision des choses sur les elfes de maison. Ils devaient donc rencontrer plusieurs personnes et même certains sorciers influençant pour les sensibiliser et peut-être leur faire adopter les mêmes lois.

- - - - - - - -

Cela devait faire au moins trois heures qu'il était assis là, à regarder le plancher. Il se sentait si nerveux à l'idée de lui annoncer ses sentiments. Il devait avoir préparé une bonne dizaine de discours quant à son amour pour elle. Il espérait que ce serait réciproque, il le voulait plus que tout. Il n'était pas idiot, non loin de là, mais l'idée de se marier le rendait un peu stupide. Il entendit la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir et sa grand-mère saluer la jeune fille avec enthousiasme. Il l'entendit monter les escaliers, puis sa porte s'ouvrit.

Elle était là, aussi splendide que d'habitude, mais on aurait dit qu'aujourd'hui c'était trois fois mieux. Ses longs cheveux blonds flottaient derrière elle et ses grands yeux bleus le regardaient en souriant. Elle le salua puis vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Sa chambre était remplie de plante de toute sortes, et de livres de botanique. Elle flatta les feuilles de sa plante araignée version sorcier, puis elle joignit les mains en le regardant.

« Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ? Dit-elle de sa petite voix d'enfant.

- Oui euh... c'est assez compliqué, et j'y ai beaucoup pensé et ... Nous nous fréquentons, d'un certaine manière, depuis déjà près de cinq ans et ... Luna, voudrais-tu m'épouser?

- OH! Mais bien sur ! Dit-elle en souriant naïvement. »

Puis, sans donner d'avertissement, Neville tomba sur le sol. Il avait perdu connaissance. Luna, comme à son habitude, ne sembla pas trop s'en faire, et sourit avant de le relever. Elle lui donna un baiser d'amour avant de lui dire ;

« Je vais l'annoncer à touts nos amis ... Et à toute ma famille. »


	7. Samedi matin

**Poison exotique **

Chapitre 6

La vie était parfois sinueuse et garnie d'obstacle. Si elle était rude, elle était parfois tout aussi robuste de sorte à ce qu'elle nous arrache la peau sans qu'elle ne sois un tant soi peu abîmée. C'est donc pour cette raison qu'en se levant ce matin là, bien que le ciel brillait, et que le soleil venait bercer chaleureusement la vie de ses doux rayons lumineux, le mal de tête qu'elle avait lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Elle se frotta la tête et tomba lourdement sur son oreiller, en maudissant Merlin de l'avoir réveillé ce matin là. En ce doux matin de 3 août, qui était un samedi matin, Hermione se sentait comme une pomme sur le sol ; morte et pourrie. 

Elle réussit toutefois à se hisser hors de son lit et fit couler une douche d'eau chaude sur sa nuque, tentant de se réveiller. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien de tel qu'un bonne douche froide pour se sortir violemment du sommeil. Elle laissa donc l'eau lui couler dans le dos ... Malheureusement pour elle, quelqu'un se décida à ce même moment de bonheur de cogner à sa porte. Elle maudit une nouvelle fois Merlin, s'empressa de sortir de sa douche, enroula un serviette autour de son corps puis courut jusqu'à la porte qu'elle entrouvrit pour ne pas trop s'exposer. 

Un petit homme d'environ 6 ans se tenait debout, joyeux, et tenait dans ses deux mains liés à la hauteur de ses hanches un petite valise rouge qui semblaient assez lourde. Elle ouvrit la bouche, ébahit, puis entrouvrit un peu plus la porte. Malefoy, qui devait s'être perdu quelque part, se tenait debout devant la porte et semblait tout aussi ébahit qu'Hermione de la voir dans cet état. Celle-ci bredouilla un vague ''qu'est-ce que tu fais la'' alors que Malefoy se couvrit brusquement les yeux et un sourire moqueur apparut sur son visage. 

« - BONJOUR HERM'ONE ! Cria gaiement Adam en entrant dans l'appartement de celle-ci.

- C'est que, Malefoy...tu fais quoi là?

- Je suis réellement ... pas enchantée de te déranger c'est juste que, comme nous devons organiser notre programme de sensibilisation pour mercredi prochain, je me suis dit qu'on devait travailler ensemble dessus pendant que l'on en avait le temps.

- AH! Oui, bien sur ... euh! Je vais d'abord me changer et ... Tu peux entrer »

- - - - - - - 

Ce samedi matin était tout bonnement divin, et il le prit pour un signe que tout serait parfait. De toute évidence, il avait prit la bonne et la meilleure décision. Il s'était levé de bonne heure car il avait bon nombre de personnes à aller rencontrer. Il avait mit une de ses plus belles capes et sentit avec entrain un de ses nombreuses plantes avant de commencer sa tournée matinale. Il s'était dit qu'il allait débuter avec Hermione, pour ensuite passer au Terrier, et finalement atterrir à l'appartement d'Harry et de Ginny qui répandrait la nouvelle dans Londres au quasi complet. 

Il se rendit donc rapidement (eh oui, les transports magiques avaient de ces avantages ...) vers le petit bloc où Hermione logeait. Il gravit les escaliers puis cogna nonchalamment à la petite porte de bois foncé qui servait d'entrée au logement de la charmante Hermione. La porte s'ouvrit et sans attendre qu'elle s'ouvre complètement Neville commença à parler ; « Hermione j'ai une merveilleuse ... »

Il s'arrêta net. Ses oreilles devinrent rouges et il fixa bêtement le grand type blond qui se tenait devant lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire chez sa pire ennemie. Il ouvrit la bouche, bégaya, referma la bouche puis se décida enfin à parler. 

« - Euh ... Hermione va bien ?

- Non. Je suis entrain de l'égorger et quand j'aurai finit avec elle je te laisserai enfin entrer, dit Malefoy en gardant son sérieux.

- Euh, c'est que ... Je dois lui annoncer quelque chose!

- Comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué ell...

- MALEFOY! Veux-tu bien foutre la paix à Neville! Hurla Hermione en le regardant furieusement. »

Neville parut soulager de voir qu'Hermione n'était pas le moins du monde blesser. Il vit Drago sourire à quelque chose au fond de la pièce, puis Hermione l'invita à entrer. Il fit en sorte de rester toujours à bonne distance de Malefoy, tout el gardant un œil sur lui, puis lorsqu'il fut assis avec Hermione dans son petit salon il se lança enfin dans un conversation.

« - Pourquoi il est ici?

- C'est que l'on doit travailler ensemble, sous ordre du ministre. Nous avons énormément de chose à préparer.

- Oui, et d'ailleurs, tu nous dérange ... siffla Malefoy, impatient.

- Ah! D'accord. Hermione, moi et Luna allons nous marier le 31 octobre (jour que les sorciers adoraient) et nous tenions à t'annoncer que tu seras un demoiselle d'honneur, tout comme Ginny, annonça Neville tout sourire sous le regard dégoûté de Malefoy.

- MERVEILLEUX! Hurla Hermione en serrant Neville dans ses bras.

- - - - - - - 

Il était las, cela faisait déjà au moins une heure que Neville et Hermione discutaient du mariage dans le salon. Il était tout de même venu pour travailler. Adam était couché dans le lit d'Hermione et il lisait des histoires de petits sorciers qu'Hermione lui avait prêté. Il vit que Neville se décida enfin à partir puis sortit un pile de feuilles qu'il déposa sur la table basse du petit salon d'Hermione. 

« - Je sais que toi et moi, on se déteste, mais je tiens absolument à ce que mon travail soit bien fait, alors ... »

Adam venait d'arriver dans le salon et il se dirigeait vers le petit divan sur lequel Hermione s'était assise.

« - Si tu déteste mon oncle, est-ce que tu me déteste moi aussi?

- Oh! Bien sur que non, tu es très charmant Adam, dit Hermione en souriant.

- Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas mon oncle? Demanda Adam. »

Hermione sourit, décidemment, ce petit homme était réellement attachant. Elle lui sourit tristement puis Drago appréhenda la réponse de la sorcière. Hermione soupira et posa son épaule sur la petite épaule d'Adam. « Tu sais, Adam, il existe malheureusement dans ce monde des sorciers qui croient que la dignité augmente de manière proportionnelle à la quantité de galions qu'ils possèdent. Il y a aussi des sorciers, comme les autres, qui croient qu'être quelqu'un c'est naître de parents riches au sang pur. Si seulement ils étaient capable de s'ouvrir les yeux je crois qu'ils pourraient apercevoir à quel point ils détruisent des vie des manières les plus viles et à quel point la vrai beauté d'être sorcier ne se trouve pas dans le sang de nos parents. »

Drago haussa le sourcil droit, puis regarda Hermione sans laisser transparaître aucune émotion. Il n'aimait pas la réponse. Il avait oublié, avec ce voyage, qu'il s'était promis de prouver à Hermione qu'il avait changé. Adam était toujours debout devant Hermione et il se décida, 30 secondes plus tard, à enfin regarder Drago. Drago lui sourit, soulagée qu'il n'aie rien comprit de ce que racontait Granger. 

Plus de cinq heures plus tard, Drago et Hermione décidèrent qu'ils avaient assez avancé pour maintenant, et ils se dirent de vagues au revoir avant de se quitter. 

- - - - - - - - 

Elle pouvait lui trouver tous les défauts qu'elle voulait, au moins, il était du genre travaillant. C'était une qualité qu'elle ne pouvait nier qu'il avait. Elle soupira ... 4h00 de l'après-midi, elle ne voulait pas souper seule chez elle. Elle décida donc de s'inviter au Terrier pour souper. Elle arriva rapidement et Molly lui dit que Ron était dans sa chambre. Hermione se précipita en haut des escaliers et ouvrit la porte à la volée ... Oups! Mauvais moment.

Elle gloussa, Ron gêné, devint rouge et bégaya quelque chose ...


	8. Invité surprise

**Poison exotique **

Chapitre 7

Le ciel était étonnamment bleu et les rayons du soleil semblaient s'étendre à l'infini en ce doux samedi matin. Les oiseaux volaient en tous sens et les créatures vivant dans sa cours s'étaient permises de sortir de leurs trous pour prendre un peu l'air, au désarroi de sa mère qui leur hurlait des bêtises. Il fallait avouer que les gnomes étaient petits mais très astucieux. Il se souvenait d'un des premiers étés qu'il avait passé ici et où, ignorant les conseils de sa mère, s'était fait mordre par un gnome en jouant un peu trop loin de la maison. Il avait d'ailleurs de minuscules traces de morsures sur sa cheville, trophée de sa mésaventure.

Il grogna en s'étirant puis, mort de chaleur, retira son t-shirt avant de descendre déjeuner. Il fut accueilli par Molly qui lui ordonna d'aller dégnomer le jardin pendant la journée. Lui qui souhaitait profiter des semaines de congés que son équipe avait permise à ses joueurs pour se reposer et dormir, il était foutu. Il engloutit d'un quasi-trait (car le surplus de nourriture retomba dans son assiette avant qu'il ne la remette dans sa bouche) son déjeuner et sortit dehors faire sa tâche.

Ce travail était épuisant et ennuyant maintenant qu'il était seul avec George au Terrier, chacun de ses autres frères ayant emménagé quelque part. Le calme qui régnait maintenant au foyer familial était en tout point une représentation contraire de la cacophonie qui y régnait avant. Sans ses frères et sa sœur Ron sentait qu'il y avait un vide angoissant dans sa maison, auquel Molly répondait avec une semi dépression. La journée se passa à accomplir les tâches, sauf pour la demi-heure où Neville vint leur raconter la bonne nouvelle.

Celle-ci aida à creuser davantage le vide qui emplissait Ron. Il était seul, sans amour, contrairement à ses frères et à sa sœur et à son meilleur ami. Il avait voulu demander à Hermione, mais il n'avait certes pas été capable. Quel courageux gryffondor il faisait. Maintenant c'était beaucoup trop tard et il en était totalement conscient. Il fréquentait une fille du nom de Cassie Dragonneau, mais n'était pas sur que ça mènerait vraiment quelque part. Parlant du loup, la voilà qui venait faire son tour hebdomadaire.

« - Salut Rrron, dit un jeune fille blonde à l'accent français.

- Bonjour Cassie, si j'avais su que tu viendrais, je me serais arrangé un peu. »

La jeune fille le regarda et rit. Elle enjamba la petite clôture de bois et vint l'embrasser doucement. Celui-ci répondit au baiser avant de lui prêter un sceau.

« - Tu m'aides à dégnomer ?

- JAMAIS par Merlin. Ces souliers m'ont coûté une vraie fortune et déjà marcher dans cette pelouse … Non merci. Mon père à été très satisfait de ta saison de quidditch et il est honoré de notre relation. »

Ron sourit sans grande conviction. Le père de Cassie était le premier ministre Français et il était aussi un amateur de sports sorciers. Il avait d'ailleurs incité Ron à fréquenter sa fille, et le rouquin était tombé sous le charme de manière soudaine. Mais la soudaineté à de mauvais sa durabilité réduite.

« - Et si on rentrait chéri, c'est d'un chaleur ici.

- Je veux bien, mais je dois aller mener ces sceaux dans la grange, je vais te rejoindre. »

Ron mit donc les sceaux dans la grange et arrivant à la maison ne fut même pas surpris de voir que Cassie était déjà monté à l'étage. Il grimpa les marches puis se glissa subtilement à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Cassie lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa langoureusement avant de se diriger vers le lit où Ron, torse toujours nu, vint la rejoindre sans se faire prier. Il s'embrassèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes puis Ron retira la robe de coton blanche de Cassie pour la tirer sur le sol. Les mains de celle-ci se firent baladeuses …

Ils étaient tous les deux à moitié nus lorsque la porte de Ron s'ouvrit à la volée. Hermione se tenait devant l'encadrement, et observant son ami, se mit à glousser.

« - Je…j'ai …

- JE vais t'attendre en bas, dit Hermione en gloussant. »

Le souper se passa très rapidement, et les rires fusaient de toute part. Hermione et Molly discutaient d'un nouveau livre de cuisine que Janus Homilion venait d'écrire. Harry, qui était venu souper avec Ginny, parlait quidditch pendant que Ginny bavardait avec son grand frère George. Cassie était partie immédiatement après être descendu de la chambre de Ron.

« - La première partie de ma saison sera dans deux semaines, dit Ron à l'ensemble.

- Oh … Dans deux semaines je ne pourrai pas y aller.

- Pourquoi?

- Et bien, je serai en France avec Drago Malefoy pour affaire, grogna Hermione. »

Ron la regarda avec un regard qui semblait la prendre en pitié puis se mit à rire, suivit de Harry et finalement de George. Hermione les regarda et se renfrogna sur sa chaise.

« - C'est beau, moquez-vous … vous au moins vous ne partagerez pas votre chambre avec un vipère.

- Hermione, nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard, Drago a sûrement gagné en maturité.

- GINNY! C'est DRAGO MALEFOY! Hurla Hermione. »

Ginny la regarda et se mit à rire de nouveau. Elle s'imaginait très bien la scène. Soudain, elle se crispa sur la chaise. Personne ne sembla s'en rendre compte jusqu'à ce que Ginny pousse un hurlement.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon amour? demanda Harry.

- JE VAIS ACCOUCHER! Cria la rouquine en s'aggripant à un chaise.

- Oh mon dieu Oh mon dieu Oh mon dieu Oh mon dieu …

- Harry calme toi, lui dit Hermione tout en courant partout dans la pièce pour trouver des serviettes humides. »

Comme il était déconseillé pour les femmes enceintes de transplaner, Ginny devait se rendre à l'hôpital grâce à la poudre de cheminette. Malheureusement pour elle, il n'en restait que très peu à Molly. Ron était rouge et faisait avec sa bouche le même tic qu'ont les poissons. Molly hurlait de joie et tenait Ginny par la main. Harry, lui, était blanc, et il restait la immobile à regarder Ginny se tenir le ventre en soufflant. Soudain la voix de Molly retentit; « HARRY, va chercher de la poudre de cheminette chez toi et apporte s'en vite à ta femme. »

Harry se figea encore plus, puis se mit à courir vers la sortie. « EN TRANSPLNANT HARRY! »

Harry revint 1 minutes plus tard et commença alors la tâche qui était de réussir à traîner Ginny jusqu'à la cheminée. Une fois tout le monde arrivé à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, une infirmière arriva.

« Bonjour que puis-je faire pour vous?

- UN LIT, ELLE VA ACCOUCHER! Hurla Harry en courant sur place sans savoir quoi faire. »

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent, et hurlèrent de rire devant la scène. Molly et Harry suivirent l'infirmière alors que les trois qui restaient s'installèrent dans la salle d'attente blanche de laquelle émanait un odeur de désinfectant abominable. Les minutes passèrent, puis, au bout de deux heures, Harry entra en courant dans la pièce.

- C'EST UN GARÇON ! dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

**Merci énormément pour toutes les merveilleuses reviews que vous m'écrivez, à chaque fois je saute de joie devant mon ordi! Ça fit tellement plaisir de savoir que cette histoire vous plaît :) Le prochain chapitre bientôt … ;)**


	9. Drakugan

** Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu posté ce chapitre plus tôt :( Me pardonnerez-vou? Ahahaa, je vous met très vite le prochaine chapitre et j'Espère que celui-ci vous plaira.**

**Poison exotique **

Chapitre 8

Il y a de ces jours où même le ciel semble se mettre de la partie et où la température reflète bien votre paix intérieure. En ce matin d'août, les torrents de pluies qui lui fouettaient le visage semblaient effectivement s'être accordé aux torrents qui battaient dans sa tête. Elle était trempée, et son mascara avait coulé sous ses yeux. Ses cheveux avaient gonflés et sa chemise blanche semblaient a peine cachée ce qu'elle cachait habituellement. Pourquoi avait-elle comme conviction que de transplaner sur de si courtes distances était stupide? Elle maudit le ciel et courut vers la première cabine téléphonique qu'elle vit. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le Hall et qu'elle vit le regard surpris et gêné qu'on lui lançait, elle se trouva très stupide.

Elle secoua la tête en regardant au ciel. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lancer des sorts pour se remettre belle, elle réalisa qu'elle était très en retard et elle ne voulait pas rater le portoloin. Elle courut donc vers l'ascenseur puis arriva très vite à l'étage du premier ministre. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau, puis ouvrit la porte. Malefoy qui l'attendait en tapant du pied la regarda, puis ne put empêcher le rire cristallin qu'il retenait de sortir de sa bouche. Kingsley la regarda tout aussi ébahi, et Adam lui, trouvait la situation très drôle. Hermione se renfrogna, s'essuya le visage puis se sécha rapidement les cheveux. Pendant qu'elle faisait de même avec son linge Kingsley lui expliqua les derniers petits détails, alors que Drago semblait dessiner avec Adam au fond de la pièce.

« Monsieur Malefoy, Mademoiselle Granger, êtes vous prêt?

- Oui, certainement, dit Adam en se donnant un air distinct, sous l'œil bienveillant du premier ministre, qui se pencha à sa hauteur.

- J'ai une mission pour toi, Adam. Veille à ce que ces deux là cesse de s'embêter, d'accord? Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. »

Adam ouvrit la bouche comme un enfant très fier qu'on lui confie un mission puis hocha vivement la tête en faisant un clin d'œil au premier ministre.

« Voici votre portoloin, il s'activera dans exactement 37 secondes. »

Hermione, Drago et Adam s'y agrippèrent et 35 secondes plus tard leurs nombrils furent tirés par un crochet invisible. Ils atterrirent quelques secondes plus tard dans le Hall du ministère français et Hermione ne put retenir son soupir admiratif devant la beauté de la pièce. Les murs d'un beige doré illuminaient la pièce et s'Accordaient avec perfection au tapis bourgogne et doré qui recouvrait la majeure partie du planché. Les cheminés de marbre du côté droit de la pièce crachaient des sorciers et en avalaient d'autres. Un immense lustre apportaient le niveau de lumière parfait et mettait en valeur la fontaine située au centre de cette pièce rectangulaire. Sur le mûr à sa gauche, des grands tableaux s'alignaient et les sorciers célèbres qu'ils illustraient discutaient calmement entre eux. Au fond de la pièce des escaliers de bois massifs menaient aux étages supérieur où les membre du ministre, à cette heure, devait déjà travailler ardemment. Derrière eux, les portes principales étaient elles aussi de toute beauté et Drago s'y dirigeaient déjà pour se rendre à l'hôtel. Adam, sur ses talons, tendait sa petite main à Hermione, qui la saisit en souriant.

Adam sourit, il avait déjà préparé un plan, et maintenant il savait que sa mission allait très bien réussir. Il tenait son oncle de sa main droite et la jolie Hermione de sa main gauche, et aucun des deux ne semblait se frustré d'être indirectement attaché à l'autre.

« Alors Adam, la France te plaît ? Demanda Drago d'une voix paternelle qui surpris Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas… je n'en ai pas vu grand-chose …

- Si on a le temps, on ira visiter! Dit Drago en souriant. »

Adam trottina de joie puis resserra ses mains sur celles de ses deux copains. Ils arrivèrent rapidement face à l'hôtel et se dirigèrent droit vers le petit bureau ou une jolie dame attendait. Elle leur sourit et pendant que Drago signait les papiers et attendait la clé de leur suite, Hermione, en petit bonhomme sur le sol jouait avec Adam qui tentait de lire ses pensées sur ses doigts. La femme revint et sourit en regardant la scène.

« Vous êtes un famille très charmante! Dit-elle à Drago qui se mordit la langue. »

Celui-ci prit la clé et fit signe à Hermione et Adam qu'ils pouvaient monter. Ils arrivèrent bien vite devant leur suite.

« Puisqu'il paraît que tu es une dame, tu peux choisir ton lit la première! Dit Drago.

- Wow, merci de ce privilège… »

Drago lui lança un sourire puis ouvrit la porte. Hermione trouvait la chambre très belle et se dirigea rapidement vers le lit le plus près de la cheminée. Drago prit le deuxième, qu'Hermione trouvait beaucoup trop près de son lit à elle.

Adam s'était assis par terre et avait sortit de son petit sac à dos un petits tapis qu'il avait déroulé sur le sol. Il regarda Hermione et lança une petite bille dans les airs, qui s'arrêta à hauteur des yeux d'Hermione en flottant dans les airs.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Hermione.

- Cela se nomme des Drakugan! J'en fais la collection. Drago m'en achète un nouveau au moins une fois par semaine! Tu les lances sur le tapis et lorsqu'il touche une carte d'énergie ils s'ouvrent, laissant place à de petits dragons qui se battent entre eux. Plus ton dragon gagne des batailles et plus il est fort. Tu veux jouer?

- Oui, mais je ne serai pas très bonne, dit Hermione en riant.

- Oncle Dray, vient jouer toi aussi …

- Non, c'est que je n…

- OUI! S'iiiiiil te plaîtttt ! »

Drago succomba sous le regard suppliant d'Adam et s'assit en indien entre Hermione et celui-ci. Il leur tendit tour à tour un petit sac dans lequel ils pêchèrent une boule tour à tour. Hermione avait une boule assez grosse, noire, avec des dessins rouges et or. Drago avait, quant à lui pigé une boule rose bonbon et de petites fleurs jaune étaient dessinés dessus. Il grogna, Hermione rit. Il lui lança un regard fier et lui dit ; « Je suis tout de même certain de te battre

- Oui, si tu te valorises dans ce genre de victoire c'est ton problème!

- Bon, nous avons tous les trios notre boule! Dit Adam en leur montrant la sienne ; Argents avec des flammes rouges. Maintenant pigez au hasard une carte de puissance, et couchez la sur le sol. Choisisses ensuite une carte de pouvoir. »

La carte de puissance d'Hermione indiquait 9, et elle choisit la carte de « blizzard fatal ». Drago et Adam avait respectivement les cartes 13 accompagné de « Ténèbres massacrantes » et 8 accompagné de « Espions ». Il couchèrent leur carte sur le sol et lancèrent leurs dragons. Le dragon d'Hermione était très gros et semblait assez féroce, et elle aurait juré que celui de Drago était une femelle car elle était rose et elle avait des cornes dorées. Celui d'Adam était cependant invisible.

Le dragon d'Hermione se mit à battre des ailes et la petite dragonne rose vola en arrière. Elle se redressa sur ses pattes arrière puis soudainement, le dragon d'Hermione sembla aveugle. Il continuait à battre des ailes mais non dans la direction souhaitée. La petite dragonne s'avança lentement puis mordit violement l'autre dragon au cou, celui-ci s'effondra sur le sol, laissant sur le petit tapis d'Adam des taches minuscules. Drago regarda fièrement son dragon mais celui-ci s'effondra à son tour sur le sol. Le dragon d'Adam venait d'apparaître. Il était petit, mais il semblait assez intelligent.

« J'AI GAGNÉ NANANANANÈRE! Cria Adam en sautillant de joie.

- Tu as perdu, dit Drago à l'adresse d'Hermione.

- Non, vous avez perdu, dit Adam, les mains sur les hanches.

- Bon bon, d'accord, mais maintenant tu dois payer! »

Drago lança un rire maléfique et courut après Adam dans toute la chambre, avant de l'attraper et de le chatouiller à «mort». Hermione sourit, peut-être ces semaines ne seraient pas si terrible.

**Alors, le nouveau rôle d'Adam vous plaît, vous croirez qu'il réussira jusqu'au bout?**


	10. Cassie

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est très gentil! C'Est si encourageant de savoir que cette histoire plait à d'autres personnes que mois. Un merci particulier à strawberrii-iix, à Virginie01, elodu92 et fanfantasy07, qui suivent ma fic depuis le tout début :)**

**Poison exotique **

Chapitre 9

Elle s'appliqua à tourner la page de manière discrète puis elle soupira de nouveau. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, et depuis son accouchement, elle devait avouer qu'elle s'ennuyait un peu. Harry étant parti en mission, et son frère pratiquant son quidditch tous les jours, elle n'avait personne d'autre que son petit garçon à qui parler. Son petit garçon, elle en était si fière, le leurs, celui qu'elle avait tant désiré. Elle l'entendit justement pleuré et se rendit rapidement à la petite chambre bleue qu'elle et Harry avaient décorés.

La moitié inférieure du mur, délimité par un tapisserie représentant de jolis oiseaux en vol, était bleu foncé et le haut d'un bleu très pâle. Sur le plafond, Fleur avait dessiné de jolis insignes Vélanois, et ils brillaient de la manière de magnifiques étoiles la nuit. Il y avait une berceuse, de bois, avec une jetée beige pour Ginny, et un immense coffre de bois remplis de peluches de toute sorte. Et dans son petit berceau, il y avait James, qui hurlait probablement de faim. Ginny s'approcha du berceau et se pencha au-dessus de James qui diminua au moins de moitié ses pleurs, les transformant ainsi en sanglots.

« - Est-ce que tu as faim, mon bel homme? Dit elle en passant sa main sur le ventre du petit. »

Celui-ci, encore trop petit pour gazouiller seulement, prit le doigt de Ginny et le serra dans sa petite main. Elle rit et le sortit délicatement du lit. Les femmes pouvaient en dire ce qu'elles voulaient, mais si l'accouchement était éprouvant, le résultat était le plus satisfaisant.

* * *

C'était la première journée, et bien que le matin se soit bien déroulé, elle craignait le pire. Ce 7 août s'annonçait plus tranquille que le reste de leur voyage et ils prenaient le temps de s'installer. Elle soupira, regarda sa montre. Il avait dit qu'il reviendrait dans une vingtaine de minutes, et cela faisait déjà presque une heure. Elle voulait aller faire les boutiques, mais Adam était avec elle. « Dit, Adam, tu voudrais que moi et toi on fasse les boutiques ensemble. » Adam ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et la rouvrit de nouveau : « Oui, est-ce que je dois me mettre une cape neuve?

- Non, bien sur, veux-tu que je t'habille comme un petit moldu, pour qu'on passe inaperçus?

-OH! Drago ne sera pas content…

- Allez Adam, dit ouiiii!

- Oui, je veux bien. »

Hermione sourit puis se mit a fouiller dans le linge d'Adam, mais malheureusement, elle n'y trouva pas grand-chose d'assez ''petit garçon''. Elle décida donc de transformer quelques morceaux de linge et elle créa cet ensemble ; De petits souliers a velcro blancs, des shorts en jeans, un t-shirt armée couleur beige et blanc, puis une casquette blanche. Elle lui sourit et lui tendit la main. Elle barra la porte puis ils descendirent rapidement les escaliers, où ils ne croisèrent que la préposé qu'ils avaient rencontrés le matin.

« - Où on va ?

- Où veux-tu aller?

- J'adore la crème glacée, sourit Adam.

- Alors allons acheter de la crème glacée! »

Hermione mit ses lunettes fumée, respira un bon coup d'air frais, saisit la main d'Adam et ils commencèrent à marcher dans les rues bondées de Paris. Ils mangèrent des sucreries, achetèrent des jouets, visitèrent de beaux monuments et rirent aux éclats toute la journée. Les heures passaient très vite et Hermione et Adam se rendirent à l'hôtel épuisé par leur longue journée. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de leur chambre à l'aide de la carte magnétique elle cria de surprise, plaqua une main sur les yeux d'Adam puis referma la porte en vitesse.

« - C'était qui, c'était quoi? demanda Adam en dégageant son visage de la main d'Hermione.

- C'ÉTAIT RÉELLEMENT STUPIDE DE LA PART DE DRAGO! Hurla Hermione pour qu'il l'entende au travers la porte. »

Puis, la porte s'ouvrit et une fille aux cheveux blonds éméchés sorti, rouge de honte, sans les regarder. Hermione fronça un sourcil, elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Puis, cela luir revint en tête. Décidément, elle la surprenait toujours …

« - Cassie?! Cassie Dragonneau! Est-ce que Ron est au courant de tout ça? Demanda Hermione violement en la retenant par le bras. EST-CE QU'IL LE SAIT?

- Lâchez-moi par Merlin, ceci ne vous regarde pas.

- Ron est mon meilleur ami et c'est dans ma chambre que vous venez de vous amuser, avec un type auquel je tiens beaucoup moins qu'à Ron. Alors oui, je me sens un peu concerné.

- Eh bien, non, Ron ne sait pas, mais ce n'est pas comme si moi et lui avions un vraie relation.

- Peu importe votre type de relation cessez d'agir comme un pute nymphomane non de dieu, un peu de retenue ne ferait pas mal à votre image Mademoiselle Dragonneau! »

Hermione le jaugea du regard puis claqua la porte de la chambre en lançant un regard noir à Drago qui avait regardé la scène sans aucunes réactions. Puis, alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, quelqu'un cogna à la porte, qu'Hermione ouvrit brusquement. Personne… Non, elle baissa les yeux et Adam, les bras pleins de sacs en papiers, des lunettes de fumées beaucoup trop grandes pour lui et ses pantalons entrain de tomber attendait de pouvoir rentré. Hermione, bien que frustrée, rit de bon cœur devant la scène.

« -Comment es-tu vêtu? Demanda Drago. Et où étiez-vous?

- On est allé faire les boutiques! dit joyeusement Adam en étalant les jouets sur le sol. On a acheté la nouveau Manteau poli, le jeu frustration, Mousse Trappe et pleins d'autres pour cette semaine!

- Je t'apprendrai à les nommer aussi! Dit Hermione en riant. Mais maintenant, je suis épuisée, et j'ai besoin de dormir. »

Elle saisit quelque chose dans son armoire puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle se brossa les dents et se mit en pyjama puis se redirigea vers la chambre. Elle avait mit une nuisette rose en satin très confortable. Elle se glissa dans les couvertures de son lit en soupirant de soulagement puis se redressa brusquement. Elle pointa son index sur Malefoy qui l'avait fixé depuis le début.

« - Je vais t'en reparler demain matin et n'espères pas que je serai douce avec toi. Et si Adam demande des explications c'Est toi qui devra les lui donner.

- Je ne demanderai pas d'explication… J'ai bien trop peur que tu deviennes folle de rage, dit Adam en baillant.

- Bon, tu vois, aucune explications à faire, dit Drago en souriant à Hermione. »

Elle le toisa du regard, souhaita bonne nuit à Adam qui était entrain d'enfiler son pyjama et attendit que celui-ci soit couché. Drago lui fit signe qu'il descendait en bas pour ne pas déranger leur sommeil. Il donna un bec à Adam, souhaita poliment bonne nuit à Hermione puis ferma les lumières. Il sortit sans faire de bruit.

« - Par Merlin, qu'elle hystérique cette fille … »


End file.
